Obsession
by Vive La Nuit
Summary: Die dunkelsten Zeiten können die dunkelsten Seiten in einem Menschen hervorbringen. Und manchmal liegen in dieser Zeit Liebe und Hass so nah beieinander, dass man den Unterschied nicht mehr erkennen kann.


**Titel**: Obsession

**Disclaimer**: Nichts mir. Ok, doch "sie" ist mir, aber der Rest gehört JKR. Und ich verdien auch nix.

**Anmerkung**: Sodele... mal wieder was zu Harry Potter von mir. Ich bin sehr gespannt, ob ihr vor dem Ende darauf kommt, wer "ich" ist. Mir kam die Idee irgendwann mal und ich dachte auch, sie würed auf "ich" passen. Klingt sehr lustig mit dem "ich". Viel Spaß jedenfalls beim Lesen!

**Obsession**

_

She is the poison in my mind  
The thorns in my head

_

Was genau ist eigentlich Besessenheit? Ich frage mich das seit ein paar Wochen, wenn nicht sogar schon seit ein paar Monaten. Seit dem Augenblick, als ich gefangen wurde in einem Strudel aus Verlangen, Lust und Abscheu. Und ich habe bis heute keine Antwort gefunden. Wenn ich im Lexikon nachschlage, finde ich unter „besessen" folgendes: Etwas auf übertriebene Weise in den Mittelpunkt seines Lebens stellen.

Tue ich das? Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich es nicht in den Mittelpunkt meines Lebens stelle. Es ist mein Leben. Gibt es eine Steigerung von besessen?

Denn ich denke, ich bin besessen.

Besessen von ihr.

„Bleib hier.", flüstert sie und zieht mich in eine sanfte Umarmung. Sie fährt mit ihren weichen Lippen über mein Gesicht, den Hals nach unten über meinen Oberkörper, bis sie sich noch weiter nach unten wagt und mir vor Verlangen beinah schwarz vor Augen wird.

Sie weiß, wie sie mich behandeln muss, damit ich ihr nicht widerstehen kann. Nur mühsam unterdrücke ich einen lustvollen Aufschrei, als sie mich immer weiter reizt. Doch kurz bevor ich mich ihr völlig hingeben kann, beendet sie ihr Tun, richtet sich auf und sieht mich amüsiert an.

„Wer wird denn gleich so ungeduldig sein?", fragt sie lächelnd und küsst mich auf den Mund.

Ich hasse sie. Sie spielt ihr Spiel mit mir und weiß, dass ich ihr verfallen bin. Sie genießt es, wenn ich mich vor ihr erniedrige, indem ich sie mit meinen Gesten und meinen Blicken um ihre Zärtlichkeiten anflehe. Sie liebt es, wenn ich mich fallen lasse, mich völlig ihren Händen hingebe und sie mich so weit treibt, dass ich meine Ekstase so laut herausschreie, wie ich kann.

Doch nichtsdestotrotz erwidere ich ihren Kuss und fühle, wie ihre Zunge in meinen Mund eindringt und meine sanft zu locken beginnt. Ihr Kuss bleibt jedoch nicht lange so zurückhaltend und zärtlich, sondern wird schnell leidenschaftlich und voller Wildheit. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich einmal so abhängig von jemanden sein würde, wie ich es jetzt bin. Sie kann mit mir machen, was sie will und ich liebe das, was sie tut.

Ich bin von ihr gefangen, seit ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Damals saß sie auf einer Lichtung mitten im Verbotenen Wald, übergossen vom Licht des Vollmondes und völlig konzentriert auf die Beschwörung des Schicksals. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Doch sie ist der Teufel in Menschengestalt. Sie ist eine Schicksalsmagierin und hat die Macht, die Zukunft und die Vergangenheit zu ändern und die Zeit ihrem Willen unterzuordnen. Und sie ist eine Gespielin Voldemorts. Einzig aus dem Grund erschaffen, um dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen und ihm zu einem Sieg der Finsternis zu verhelfen.

Ich sollte sie ausfindig machen. Alleine. Ich habe mich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt, diesen Auftrag zu übernehmen, denn ich war mir sicher, ihrer Magie widerstehen zu können. Doch als sie mich bemerkte, hat sie mich nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Sie hat mich nicht mit Gewalt festgehalten, sondern mir ihrem Auftreten, ihren Gesten, ihren Blicken, ihrer Verführung. Ich wollte mich ihr widersetzen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Sie hat mich eingefangen mit ihrer Leidenschaft und ihrer unglaublichen Sinnlichkeit. Ich habe es nicht gewollt, doch nach dieser Nacht wusste ich, was es bedeutet, sich zu lieben.

Ich weiß nicht, was sie für mich empfindet. Ob sie überhaupt etwas für mich empfindet. Vielmehr denke ich, dass es für sie lediglich ein Spiel ist. Ein Tauschhandel. Ich verrate sie nicht an den größten Gegenspieler ihres Meisters, Albus Dumbledore, und dafür gibt sie mir das, was ich von ihr will: ihren Körper.

Niemals dachte ich, dass ich einmal so weit sinken würde. Ich dachte immer, die Liebe müsse mit Pauken und Trompeten in meinem Leben einschlagen. Ich dachte immer, ich würde einmal alles besitzen, von dem ich immer geträumt habe: Geborgenheit, Glück, eine Familie.

Dass ich einmal nur von der Lust auf einen Körper geleitet werden und mich nicht im geringsten für die Seele in diesem Körper interessieren würde, habe ich niemals erwartet. Und ich hätte jeden ausgelacht, der mir so etwas unterstellt. Doch es ist soweit gekommen und ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll.

Oft schäme und hasse ich mich dafür, was ich tue. Ich schlafe mit einer Todesserin und ich bin nicht im geringsten stolz auf den Verrat, den ich damit begehe. Doch ich kann mich ihrer Macht über mich nicht entziehen. Wann immer ich sie verlasse, schwöre ich mir, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen ist. Dass ich sie nie wieder sehen werde und all das, was ich mit ihr erlebte, ein für alle Mal Vergangenheit ist. Aber es gelingt mir nicht. Sie ist wie ein Droge, nach der ich süchtig bin. Einige Tage ohne sie und ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Nur der Gedanke an sie erfüllt dann meinen Geist. Der Gedanke an ihren langen, weichen braunen Haare; an die riesigen, dunkelbraunen Rehaugen in ihrem herzförmigen Gesicht; an den Leberfleck auf ihrem rechten Ohrläppchen; an ihre genüsslich geschlossen Augen, wenn meine Lippen über ihren makellosen Körper wandern; an ihren Anblick, wenn sie unter mir liegt und ich sie zu genau den exstatischen Gefühlen bringen will, zu denen sie mich treibt.

Und obwohl ich Angst habe vor den Emotionen, die sie in mir hervorruft, will ich genau diese immer wieder erleben. Sie bringt all die Dinge in mir zum Vorschein, die ich sonst perfekt zu verbergen weiß: Hass, Aggression, den Wunsch, Schmerz zu verursachen. Wenn ich bei ihr bin, lasse ich diese angestauten Gefühle frei, übertrage sie auf sie, auf uns beide und wenn wir in all diesen dunklen Emotionen aufgehen und uns in ihnen fallen lassen, verabscheue ich mich später dafür.

Ich verabscheue mich dafür, dass ich es liebe, all das zu empfinden.

Ich habe stets versucht, die Dunkelheit in mir zu unterdrücken, obwohl ich mich immer mehr als Schatten gesehen habe, denn als völlig zu Licht oder Dunkel gehörend. Ich war immer irgendwo dazwischen und habe mich an der Grenze zur Finsternis bewegt, stets verzweifelt darauf bedacht, diese Grenze nicht zu überschreiten.

Und jetzt zweifle ich an meiner Standhaftigkeit. Ich fürchte mich davor, dass sie mich dazu bringt, ohne diese Dunkelheit, die ich bei ihr erfahre, nicht mehr leben zu können. Sie weiß ganz genau, was sie mit mir tut und ich ahne, worauf sie hinaus will: sie will mich so sehr an sich fesseln, dass ich das Licht verleugne und mich jenem Monster unterwerfe, dem auch sie sich verschrieben hat. Und ich habe Angst davor, dass ich es zulasse.

In den Momenten, wenn sie mich so intensiv anschaut, dass ich wirklich glaube, sie empfindet etwas für mich und mich nicht nur als ihr Spielzeug betrachtet, würde ich alles für sie tun. Ich würde mich freiwillig zu ihrer Marionette machen und ausführen, was auch immer sie von mir verlangt.

Denn ich sehne mich verzweifelt danach, dass sie mich mit jener Intensität und Hingabe liebt, mir der ich sie liebe. Auch wenn ich mir einbilden kann, dass ich nur ihren Körper besitzen will, so bin ich doch auch schon längst ihrem Geist verfallen. Ich liebe ihr helles Lachen, ihre Ausgelassenheit, ihre Intelligenz und ihre Leidenschaft. Ich liebe es, dass ich mit ihr reden kann und sie mir meine Sichtweise der Dinge lässt, auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie mich liebend gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen würde. Ich liebe sie für die Kindlichkeit, die sie sich teilweise bewahrt hat und die sich mit ihrem häufigen, tiefen Ernst zu dem vollkommenen Bild einer erwachsenen Frau ergänzt. Doch das ist nur die eine Seite ihrer Persönlichkeit und ich wünschte, es wäre die einzige.

Denn sie ist auch eine eiskalte, berechnende, gewissenlose und brutale Mörderin. Sie steht in der Gefolgschaft Voldemorts und soweit, dass ich mir einrede, diese Eigenschaften an ihr ändern zu können, bin ich nun doch noch nicht. Für diesen Teil ihres Charakters hasse ich sie.

Ich hasse sie dafür, dass sie mich mit jener Widersprüchlichkeit so sehr in ihren Bann ziehen kann. Ich hasse sie dafür, dass sie mich in genau jenen Momenten, wenn ich denke sie zeige ihren wahren Gefühle, wieder voller Kälte und Ungerührtheit ansieht und mir klar macht, dass ich in ihren Händen nicht mehr als ein willenloses Werkzeug bin. Und ich hasse sie dafür, dass sie mich dazu bringt, mich selbst so zu verhalten, wie ich es tue.

Ich weiß, wie sie ist, ich kenne ihre Bösartigkeit. Doch sie bringt mich dazu, mich meinen tiefsten inneren Abgründen zu stellen – und an diesen Abgründen Gefallen zu finden. Denn wenn sie immer dann in so lustvolle und gierige Schreie ausbricht, wenn ich sie mit einer verächtlichen Wut behandle und ihr in unserer Leidenschaft Schmerzen zufüge, dann will ich, dass sie weiter schreit. Dadurch habe ich das Gefühl, ihr ein einziges Mal überlegen zu sein, da ich derjenige bin, der sie in solch exstatisches Vergnügen versetzt. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde in diesem einen Moment ich die Fäden unseres Spiels in der Hand halten, als sei einmal sie abhängig von dem, was ich tue.

Doch sobald es vorbei ist, spüre ich eine solch große Verachtung für mich selbst in mir, dass ich am liebsten schreien würde. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich habe Angst vor der Grausamkeit und jener unstillbaren Gier, die sie in mir erweckt, die ich nicht zulassen will und die ich in ihrer Gegenwart doch nicht unterdrücken kann. Ich habe Angst vor der Machtlosigkeit und der Aufgabebereitschaft, die ich empfinde, wenn ich bei ihr bin. Doch mehr Angst als vor allem anderen habe ich vor dem Gefühl des Gefallens an alle dem.

Ich blicke auf sie hinab und erkenne in ihren Augen, dass sie weiß, was ich denke. Sie weiß von meiner Verzweiflung, meinem ohnmächtigen Zorn – und meiner hingebungsvollen Liebe. Doch sie tut nichts, um es zu lindern. Vielmehr tut sie alles dafür, um mich noch fester an sie zu binden. Und an irgendeinem dunklen Punkt in meinen Gedanken realisiere ich, dass sie immer dann das Meiste für mich empfindet, wenn meine Achtung vor mir selbst am Geringsten ist, ich mich fallen lasse und nur für uns beide und das, was wir haben, existiere.

„Ich sollte gehen.", sage ich, stehe auf und ziehe mich an.

An genau diesem Punkt ist die Abscheu und der Ekel vor mir selbst immer am größten. Wenn ich mir bewusst werde, was ich in den letzten Stunden getan habe, wenn ich mir bewusst werde, wer sie ist und wen ich verrate, dann hasse ich mich selbst. Ich will das alles nicht mehr. Ich will ihr nicht mehr auf diese menschenverachtende Art hörig sein. Ich will sie vergessen. Ich will mich nicht mehr der Dunkelheit hingeben, die sie in mir erweckt. Ich will mir dem Umstand nicht mehr bewusst sein, dass sie mit mir spielen kann und ich mich freiwillig als Hauptdarsteller zur Verfügung stelle.

Als ich ihr einen letzten Blick zuwerfe, sitzt sie aufrecht im Bett, das Laken ist ihr bis zur Taille hinab gerutscht und gibt den Blick auf ihren nackten Oberkörper frei. Sie ist sich ihrer Blöße bewusst, doch sie gibt sich keine Mühe, sie zu verbergen. Stattdessen streichelt sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen sanft über ihre linke Brust und lächelt mich auf eine unschuldige und gleichzeitig atemberaubend laszive Art an.

„Du wirst wiederkommen, Remus.", sagt sie.

Und ich weiß, dass sie Recht hat.

**Ende**

So, und jetzt sagt mir doch bitte mit einem kleinen Review, was ihr davon haltet. Und ob ihr überrascht wart gg. Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
